evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Clowns
Monster Clowns are a very popular villain type and are basically extreme examples of the equally popular "Evil Clown" archetype - however not all Evil Clowns are Monster Clowns, it takes a particularly disturbing and evil clown to become a Monster Clown. For example an Evil Clown that is played for laughs or who is totally inept can not truly be considered a Monster Clown, a Monster Clown should always be disturbing and dangerous - often to the viewer as well as those within their setting. Almost all Monster Clowns are chaotic-evil in regards to alignment and some may even be aliens, demons or Lovecraftian Horrors who deliberately choose the form of clowns to inspire fear (''or alternatively trust'') in mortals. Monster Clowns are not the same as Enemy Mimes - which is basically the Mime equivalent (''though evil mimes do not have to have the disturbing qualities of Monster Clowns, often Enemy Mimes are played for laughs''). Monster Clowns can sometimes be found in a Circus of Fear setting - though a related archetype known as a Mascot From Hell may take their place. Notable Monster Clowns in fiction For more monster clowns see: The List of Evil Clowns *The Joker - Although sometimes played for laughs most depictions of the Joker are monstrous, in-keeping with his psychopathic nature. *Pennywise - A strong contender for embodying this archetype, from the Stephen King novel, strikes terror into your very core that an evil clown is simply meant to do to adults, teenagers, and kids alike. *Ronald McDonald (meme adaptations) - Most parodies of Ronald show him as a monster rather than for laughs. *Kefka Palazzo - Although originally played for laughs, Kefka becomes more and more brutal as the game progresses. *Captain Spaulding - The geniune, yet, sadistic clown mascot of House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects who does not like it when people hate clowns. *Horny the Clown - Again, the name pretty much says it all. *Killer Klowns - The whole concept of this movie was that modern clowns are actually memories of encounters with a monstrous alien race. *Clown Doll - Although Poltergeist was a "ghost" film, this possessed toy is widely regarded as one of the movie's most iconic monsters. **A parody of this clown appears in the spoof movie Scary Movie 2, where it ended up getting raped. *Sweet Tooth - Insane Psycho clown Killer from the Twisted Metal video game series. *Jack the Clown - The first icon for Universal's Halloween Horror Nights. *Clowny, also known as the Clown and the Violator. The demon's human form. A jester who plays the joke on humans and especially young hellspawn whom he views as inferior. *Madkat, a spirit of a mad jester possessing an equally mad stand-up comedian in SwatKats. *Dimentio - Like Kefka, starts out being played for laughs, although as the game progresses he becomes significantly more brutal and disturbing. *Krusty the Clown, the shameless, egomaniac TV-clown from The Simpsons. Always looking to making the next buck, lamenting wasting his life and forgetting his multi-time saviors Bart and Lisa Simpsons due to various problems. According to several episodes, he does not wear make-up. *White - the one shot villain from the Fatal Fury game Real Bout: Dominated Mind, loosely influenced on The Joker and based on Alexander DeLarge from the film A Clockwork Orange. *A clown is also seen as one of the monsters kept by the Facility in the horror movie The Cabin in the Woods. *Twisty from American Horror Story: Freak Show. *Onimi - Like Kefka Palazzo, he initially appears to be not much of a threat, but was later revealed to be the true leader of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion as well as plotting to commit genocide on a galactic scale. *Frowny - The Cloyne, the original "clown" who is actually a demonic child eater and will possess anyone who wears the ancient clown suiy that is actually the demon's flesh. *Jack Attack from Demonic Toys. *The Nightmare (123 Slaughter Me Street) - the enigmatic main antagonist of the 123 Slaughter Me Street series. The Nightmare forced Tim Denson to kill his own daughter, making him the most evil villain of all the series. The Nightmare is also the only enemy able to talk, which gives him more personality than the other Foggel Friends. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Fear of Clowns.jpg|Fear of Clowns Coulrophobia.jpg|Coulrophobia Clownophobia.jpg|Clownophobia Gigantic Clowns.jpg|Let's be friends! Nightmarish Clowns.jpg|Let's be friends! Let's be friends! Let's be friends! The Monster Clowns.jpg|The Monster Clowns Monster Clowns.jpg|Monster Clowns Monster Clown.jpg|A Monster Clown. The Joker picture.jpg|The Joker killer-klowns.jpg|Killer Klowns Zombozo.png|Zombozo IT.jpg|IT/Pennywise (novel) IT-It.jpg|IT/Pennywise (1990) It.jpg|IT/Pennywise (2017) IMG_2993.PNG|The Nightmare. JacktheClown.jpg|Jack "The Clown" Schmidt Kefka Palazzo.jpg|Kefka Palazzo External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MonsterClown Monster Clown on TV Tropes]. Category:About Villains Category:Magic Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Evil Technology Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Villainous Events Category:Villains by Type